


Dance With Me

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Valdangelo Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Embarrassment, Giggling, Listening to Music, M/M, The Arena, Uptown Funk, embarrassed leo, laughing, silly leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by KuroMagi from here but you can prompt me on Tumblr at fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p><p>"can you make one when Leo is dancing to Uptown Funk, in the arena, and everybody is string at him, and he doesn't notice until he hears Nico laughing and Jason clapping. and Leo runs away embarrassed and Nico calms him down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/gifts).



> This was requested by KuroMagi from here but you can also request prompts for this and many other pairings at my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Leo's brain didn't work all the time. And really, that's how he liked it for the most part. He liked being wild and free and just relaxed unlike some of his cabin sisters and brothers and so when he got the chance to just let go he did. Today was no different. He finally had a chance to unwind from the stress the camp had been under lately and he didn't take a moment of it for granted.

Leo plucked the headphones he'd slipped off the night before back onto his ears when he knew that all the other members of Cabin 9 were out doing their own things. The Stoll brothers had managed to get him a cheap but workable electronic music player with newer music on it. It had cost him a good solid hour of work and elbow grease but he'd made them a few things that they could use and that had been that.

The Latino boy walked quickly out of the cabin not even bothering to really look for a song before hitting play and letting the music drown out the sounds of the demigods that were outside from his being. Sometimes he just felt so cramped surrounded by all the teenagers and magical beings on a day to day basis. The music calmed him though. Brought him to a place of his own design. Where it was just him and tunes that made him want to just, move.

He walked easily, eyes half closed in blissful ignorance as he nodded his head to what sounded like Coldplay. He didn't really pay attention to the people around him or the place he was headed. Music and letting the feeling that it brought was he cared about in the moments while he walked, eyes now recklessly closed.

The next song that came over the earphones made a grin break out, big and bright on his face. He slowed his walk as the beat of Uptown Funk started to fill the nano seconds of silence that had followed the song which played previously. Leo loved this song.

His walk slowed to just standing in place. His body moved easily with the thumping beat and sound of Bruno Mars' voice. He didn't even notice when a few demigods stopped in the arena that Leo had no idea he'd meandered into.

Leo's eyes were still closed and his body was still moving in silly, fun and carefree motions as Jason and Nico, who were talking among themselves, stopped to stare a little dumbfound at the Latino boy who was moving his body in such a hysterical manner. Neither of them were sure wither or not Leo knew that he had an audience but they both felt the urge to giggle as the brunette whirled in a circle, his arms waving and his eyes closed in happy concentration, focus solely on the much playing through the headphones on his ears.

Leo stopped. The song was over and he was going to walk on his merry way when the momentary pause brought a new sound to his ear. He opened his eyes as saw the small group of demigods had formed a small half circle where he had been dancing. Most were laughing and some were just shaking their heads. The pair that really caught his eye were Jason and Nico.

Jason giggled softly and Nico held a hand over his mouth in a terrible attempt at stifling his own. Leo colored to the tips of his ears. He was completely mortified. The thing that had become his calm, his peace, had suddenly made him want to break the player that was clenched in his hand. Noticing the boys face Nico stopped smiling while the others made comments like "nice moves Valdez," and a condescending "teach me?"

Leo mumbled something along the lines of "hope you enjoyed the show" before walking a little too quickly for it to seem like a tactical retreat, rather than simply running away from the embarrassment.

Nico said a small curse in Italian before moving to follow him.

Leo ripped the ear buds from around his neck and shoved them into his pockets like they were traitors. He stopped his way through the fields and into the forest. Head down and ears burning pink. He didn't stop till he reached Zeus' Fist and sat against the base of the rock. He was upset and it was clear by his hunched posture and the angry red his face had turned. How could he have been so stupid. His moments of carefree feelings playing back like stupid moments of idiocy.

He heard the snap of a twig and noticed as Nico stepped into his line of sight through the forest.

Leo didn't move, simply glowered from his spot and sent a heated look to Nico as the son of Hades moved forward without even flinching at the look Leo pinned him with. 

"Here to giggle some more di Angelo?" Leo asked, his voice laced with embarrassed venom.

Nico didn't say anything. He simply sat beside the boy. Close but not enough to make Leo think he was going to do anything. Before the Latino could say anything else Nico spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Leo balked. He and the son of Hades had grown closer over the past few weeks considering that he traveled between the camps but mostly stayed at Camp Halfblood and Jason wasn't there as much. But one thing that he had never heard the raven haired boy say was that he was sorry. About anything. 

"I...What?" Leo asked. Words seeming to fail him.

Nico rolled his eyes as he focused his gaze on Leo's face. "I. Am. Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, even if it was funny." Leo nodded slowly. At least he wasn't going to lie to him, say that his flailing had been perfectly unfunny when even Leo knew that he couldn't dance to save his life.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have got caught up in the music." Nico scoffed at the comment as it left Leo's mouth. He could sense the boy was still very embarrassed. Nico gaze the brunette a side glance and an idea came to him. One that made his face flush.

Nico stood up and turned to face the wild haired boy that was still against Zeus' Fist. He stretched out his hands towards Leo, face slightly turned away and cheeks dusted pink with the slight amount of nerves that pulsed under his skin. Leo looked at him with a curious eye.  
"What am I supposed to do with those?" He asked. Nico sighed.

"Take them."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to dance."

Leo felt like he needed to do a double take. What had the younger demigod say? Dancing? Them? Together? Leo's face heated up again.

"That's... Why?" The boy scrunched his face a little in confusion as he looked at Nico's hands once more. 

"Because it's the only way to make you less embarrassed and annoying about the fact that you can't actually dance." Nico flushed again. This is why he left making plans up to Percy, or Jason, or better yet Piper, it was stupid, this was... 

Leo stood and took Nico's hands.

"Okay." Nico flushed again and cleared his throat.

"Let me see your music player." Leo handed it over to willingly and wondered what he was doing. Nico flipped through the different songs, not entirely sure what a number of them were until he saw one that he knew relatively well. He hit play and made sure the volume was up so that they both could hear it. Lollipop by The Chordettes played through the tiny speakers and Nico had never felt so... so dated.

Leo didn't say anything though, just stood there with Nico's hands in his own. Nico sighed and started to push one arm and pull the other, one knee bending slight and then switching back and forth, trying to get Leo to mimic his simple dance moves to the beat. Leo smiled slightly as followed Nico's steps.

"What's next, the Foxtrot?" Leo asked, his smile turning a little more teasing, Nico felt another blush start to crawl onto his face and scowled.

"Shuddup." He mumbled, they contented to dance. Till the end of the song and then the next one. Leo wasn't embarrassed by the end of it all and the next morning while he lounged in the cabin with his music on and Uptown Funk played he even smiled.


End file.
